Encarnar
by Gordafabi
Summary: "Ella lo mira a los ojos, orbes de plata donde la Llama Imperecedera aún brilla". Gandalf x Galadriel. El Canon es respetado. Fanfic Traducido. Su Autora es Isasolan. Se hace mención de los hechos acontecidos en El Silmarillion y otras historias de la Tierra Media.


Últimamente me estoy encariñando con el mundo de Tolkien. Desde que empecé a leer "El Hobbit" me envuelve una especie de magia que me hace imaginar cosas sobre ese fantástico mundo. Pero no les hablare sobre eso. **Les dejo la traducción** de este fanfic que me encanto. Es magia en estado puro. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi :)

 **"Encarnar**

 **Autora:** Isasolan

 **Resumen** :  
"Ella lo mira a los ojos, orbes de plata donde la Llama Imperecedera aún brilla" (El Canon es respetado)

 **Notas** :  
Lo siento mucho. Mire al Hobbit y no me pude resistir. Los puristas nunca deberían ser fangirl.

Nerwen/Artanis=Galadriel,  
Olórin=Gandalf  
Aikanáro=Aegnor,  
Findaráto=Finrod,  
Arafinwë=Finarfin

 **I.**

Ella es una niña la primera vez que se encuentran, una pequeña elfo de pelo dorado jugando con Aikanáro en los jardines del Castillo de Finwë.

Olórin está vestido como un niño, también, en un cuerpo de aspecto juvenil que refleja a uno de los Eldar. Lo hace a menudo, y se deleita en los juegos de los elfos, como si fuera uno mismo. Se ve apenas más viejo que Findaráto, su hermano mayor. El cabello de la Maia es plateado, como el de su madre.

"¿Quién podrías ser?" Pregunta, con los ojos alegres.

"¡Soy Nerwen!" Dice orgullosa, y cuando Aikanáro se pone la trenza, grita. Ella salta sobre la espalda de su hermano y le muerde el hombro. El niño grita.

"No muerdas", dice Arafinwë, y la toma en sus brazos.

Ella mira a Maia, con la cabeza inclinada y sonríe. Él ríe.

"Su hija es hermosa, Arafinwë", dice Olórin, con cariño. "Escucho la música en ella".

 **II.**

Ella está completamente crecida cuando se vuelven a reunir.

Ella viene a los pasillos de Nienna para recibir instrucción. Ella puede leer en las mentes de las personas, y lo que es más preocupante, en los corazones de las personas. Ella no quiere ser arrogante como su tío. Nunca. Solo el Valië puede enseñarle a ser compasiva y justa.

"Bienvenida, Nerwen", dice Olórin.

Él la sobresalta, apareciendo así en el pasillo frente a ella. De la nada. Su cabello todavía es plateado, pero no ha envejecido. Su apariencia es igual de juvenil, y ahora luce más joven que sus primos más jóvenes. Ella lo mira a los ojos, orbes plateados donde la Llama Imperecedera aún brilla.

"Mi nombre es Artanis", dice orgullosa y mantiene la cabeza en alto.

"¿Y todavía muerdes?", Bromea, y ella pierde su postura solemne para romper en una risa impropia.

No, ella ya no muerde. Ella tiene palabras ahora, y son más efectivas contra su molesto hermano de lo que nunca fueron sus dientes.

"¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?", Bromea y muestra sus dientes ligeramente. Ella luego se pone seria. ¿Es una falta de respeto hablar de esa forma con un Maia como este?

Pero Olórin se ríe con más fuerza. "Algún día lo descubriré, mi querida señora", dice, y toma su mano para llevarla a los pasillos de Nienna.

 **III**.

Olórin es un Maia, pero también tiene mucho que aprender.

Son estudiantes juntos, y se sientan en los jardines a la luz de los Árboles. Él la hace reír. Ella canta para él.

 **IV.**

Su apariencia cambia un día. Cuando lo encuentra en los jardines, ya no es el joven elfo al que está tan acostumbrada.

Se ve crecido ahora. Un elfo adulto. Más viejo que ella. El cabello plateado está arreglado en cuidadosas trenzas. ¡Pero sus características...! Se fue la alegre sonrisa que tanto amó. Ha sido reemplazado por una sonrisa, igual de brillante, pero extrañamente inquietante. Se mortifica al darse cuenta de que se ve guapo, y protege su mente, rezando por no haber escuchado ese pensamiento.

"¿Por qué has cambiado?", Pregunta, su voz como un susurro. Ella se siente infantil por haber preguntado.

"Parecía más apropiado", dice y se acerca. Su corazón está acelerado y su boca está seca.

"¿Para qué?"

"Por esto", dice y toma su mano en la suya.

 **V.**

Sin duda es ilegal.

Debe ser.

Los Ainur y los Eldar no debían sentirse así.

Pero él es casi como un elfo, tangible, y cuando su boca se posa en su cuello, él no sabe a nada como si pensara que un Maia lo haría. Pero él tampoco sabe ser un elfo. Ella hunde sus dientes en lo que parece ser carne, ligeramente, y él la golpea con una risa.

"¿Qué sabor tengo?", Bromea, y rueda sobre ella.

Su cabello plateado cae sobre su rostro, y su túnica se enreda con la de ella. Así es como debe ser el amor, cuando lo encuentres. ¿Pero entonces qué? ¿Casarse? ¿Pueden unirse? ¿Ella le daría hijos Maiar?

"Sabes de una dulzura que nunca tendré", dice, oscura.

Él frunce el ceño. "Me haría encarnar por ti, si lo pidieras".

¿Qué significa esto? Ella no entiende. Ella se sienta y se libera de su peso. Ella piensa en su padre y cuán pálido crecería si lo supiera. Ella piensa en su hermano, y cómo él trataría de convencerla de que es una abominación.

"Te amo", dice. "Me casaré contigo, si ese es tu deseo".

Ella lo mira, y quiere decir que sí, pero la Llama en sus ojos le prohíbe hablar.

"No necesito una respuesta ahora", dice cuando ella se queda en silencio. "Siempre estaré aquí. Y siempre esperaré".

 **VI.**

Finwë el Rey es asesinado, y los Silmarils están perdidos.

Las palabras de su tío encienden su corazón como ninguna otra visión lo hizo. Tierras para explorar. Un reino para gobernar. Ella se unirá a él. Todos lo harán.

Olórin llega a la casa de Arafinwë, como no lo hizo desde que era una niña. Todos se están preparando para el mes de marzo. Nadie nota los ansiosos golpes del Maia en las puertas, nadie salvo Artanis.

"No puedes irte", dice. "Mucho mal vendrá de esta locura".

"Quiero irme", dice, con voz ronca. Ella se niega a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Mi oferta sigue en pie, Nerwen. No amaré a nadie más y me casaría contigo. Pero no te seguiré en contra del consejo de los Valar".

"Entonces debemos despedirnos".

Maldice las lágrimas que no puede detener. Ella lo siente tratando de leer su mente, pero ella rechaza el contacto. Ahora no. Pero su voluntad es más fuerte. Ella jadea. Él nunca ha usado su poder contra ella. Ella piensa en Melkor y en las acusaciones de su tío, y retrocede horrorizado por su parte.

"No me dejes", pregunta, desesperado, y su mente está doblando la suya tan sofocantemente que cae de rodillas.

"¿Cuál es el problema aquí?" Aikanáro sale, y rompe el hechizo. En un instante él está a su lado, abrazándola y ayudándola a levantarse. Olórin retrocede. Ella es débil y está desorientada, pero todavía escucha a su hermano gritándole que se vaya.

 **VII.**

En Doriath, se encuentra con Melian y llora cuando comprende lo que rechazó.

 **VIII.**

Celeborn también es de pelo plateado.

 **IX.**

Ella se acerca a las filas de los Maiar después de la Guerra de la Ira, buscándolo.

El no vino.

 **X.**

Él llega por fin, en la Tercera Edad del Sol.

Ella no lo reconoce al principio.

Él es viejo. Más viejo que cualquier Hombre podría llegar a ser. Su cabello no es plateado, sino gris, y una barba larga y descuidada cae hasta su pecho. Ella lo mira a los ojos y ve la Llama, temblando cuando comprende que no es un Hombre, sino uno de los Ainur. Olórin.

"¿Por qué has venido?", Pregunta con voz estrangulada. Ella es feliz. Ella tiene un esposo, un reino y un niño.

Sus ojos están fríos. "Fui enviado por Manwë para ayudar a los Pueblos de la Tierra Media".

"Entonces Sauron también", dijo.

"No soy Sauron", dice con dureza, y se aleja de ella.

"¿Por qué esta apariencia?", Pregunta, como lo hizo siglos antes, pero hay un asomo de disgusto en su voz que no puede ocultar.

"Pensé que sería más fácil para ti", dice después de un largo silencio, "si no me veía como solía hacerlo. Pero tal vez supuse demasiado. No temas, no me entrometeré en tus asuntos. Me enviaron con un propósito específico".

Pero no es más fácil. Su fëa se mueve con su presencia, no con su cuerpo.

"Solo quería verte de nuevo. La música aún canta en ti", dice, y en su cuerpo de anciano suena aún más desalentador.

"Olórin. Lamento... nunca quise... no lo sabía", dice, incoherentemente, y la última vez que no pudo encontrar sus palabras, debió de tener dos años, debajo de Los árboles.

"Lamento no haberte seguido", dice, y se aleja apoyándose en su bastón, como lo haría un enfermo.

 **XI.**

Se inclina como si le doliera cuando vuelve a sentir su mente.

 _Narya, Narya_ , su mente grita. Ella jadea por aire, pero no encuentra nada. Sus dedos trabajan frenéticamente para eliminar a Nenya como si se hubiera quemado. El anillo cae al piso y rueda bajo una mesa. Las defensas de Lórien vacilan, y se regaña por su falta de consideración. Ella vuelve a poner el anillo en su dedo con cautela.

Ahí está él de nuevo.

Su mente le habla a ella como ninguna otra.

 _¿Olórin?_ ella pregunta, desorientada. _Narya,_ Nenya responde. Y luego, después de una pausa insoportablemente larga, ella lo escucha. _Me disculpo si te sorprendí. Círdan me dio su anillo,_ dice lentamente, su voz haciendo eco por los hilos invisibles que unen los Anillos de Poder.

Y luego, silencio.

 **XII.**

 _Es bueno sentirte de nuevo,_ le envía después de unos años, cuando se ha acostumbrado a su presencia.

Él no responde, pero ella puede sentirlo sonreír.

 **XIII.**

Se reúnen a menudo, cuando comienza el Consejo Blanco. Él la hace reír, como lo hizo cuando eran jóvenes. Un día ella descubre que ya no ve el viejo cuerpo que ha elegido para sí mismo. Ella solo ve su espíritu como lo fue en los Días Antiguos, coronado por el fuego de Narya.

Tal vez así de amado se supone que es una Maia, después de todo. Un eco distante de lo que podría haber sido.

 **XIV.**

Ella llora por él cuando se entera de su caída.

Pero luego regresa a ella, inesperadamente. Él aparece en sus tierras después de que la Comunidad se haya ido, desnuda y confundida. Ella lo viste, lo devuelve a la cordura, y agradece a los Valar, si les importa, que apareció en sus tierras y no en las del Enemigo.

Sus ojos se vuelven a enfocar por fin, y se unen a los de ella.

"Nerwen", dice con una sonrisa cansada. Nadie la ha llamado así en años.

"Sí, es Nerwen. Tu Nerwen", ella responde, tan aliviada que llora otra vez mientras se hunde en sus brazos.

¿Cuántas pruebas más debe soportar? Rechazar el Anillo Único la dejó rota y disminuida. ¿No caerá en esta tentación, sentándose así en el abrazo de su primer amor? Su agarre sobre ella se tensa, como si escuchara sus pensamientos. Por supuesto que él escucha. Su mente está abierta, y los anillos están vinculados.

"Desgraciadamente, mi hermoso tiempo se ha ido hace mucho", dice, con una voz cargada de una tristeza indescriptible, la tristeza que proviene de haber sido testigo del Principio y haber vislumbrado el Fin.

"¿Debe ser?", Pregunta irracionalmente. ¿Su abuelo no amaba a dos esposas?

Ella levanta su cabeza para mirar a Olórin. Su cabello es blanco ahora, y su barba tiene una forma elegante. Su espíritu ya no es feliz como era. Él está afligido y preocupado, y no menos por ella.

"Debe", dice, y se aleja cuando ella trata de encontrar sus labios.

 **XV.**

Su esposo se niega a navegar con ella.

Ella estaría afligida, si no estuviera tan cansada. Pasaron tres edades del Sol juntas. Hicieron un niño juntos. Ella lo amaba. Pero ella no tiene la fuerza para escuchar sus promesas vacías de unirse a ella cuando llegue el momento.

Pero Olórin está allí, con los Halflings. Ella se sienta junto a ellos en el bote, escuchando sus historias alegres. Los Anillos ya no funcionan, pero él no rechaza la caricia de su mente. Él es joven una vez más, parece. Ella se ríe de sus historias, como si no creyera que fuera posible volver a reír.

 **XVI.**

Celeborn nunca vendrá, dice Mandos. Su fëa rechazó la convocatoria. Él está perdido para siempre. El Vala lo siente.

Ella ni siquiera puede llorar. Ella se sienta en los jardines de Ímo, mirando a la nada.

 **XVII.**

"Nerwen", dice.

Cuando levanta la vista, Olórin está allí. No Mithrandir, no Gandalf el Blanco. El Elfo que una vez pareció ser. El que ella amó, hace tanto tiempo. Plata y alegre, sin cambios.

"Oh", es todo lo que ella logra decir, y él debe ser el único ser que logre que ella se quede sin palabras dos veces.

"Dije que esperaría", dice, y se arrodilla junto a ella.

Ella se envuelve alrededor de él, y jadea por aire, inhalando su aroma. Cómo ella lo ha extrañado. ¿Cómo sobrevivió? Ella hunde los dientes en su hombro, suavemente, conteniendo la respiración y rezando para sentir carne.

Ella lo siente, esta vez.

"Olórin", dice maravillada y lo mira a los ojos. La Llama se ha ido, pero el fuego permanece. Él está encarnado, un Elfo. Como ella. "¿Qué has hecho?"

"Lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo", responde con una sonrisa, y presiona sus labios con los suyos en un beso amoroso."


End file.
